


I see

by TheSecondMouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Worries, Protective Mycroft, and he thinks having a soulmate will just be like having to take care of two Sherlocks, but he's annoyed by them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: Mycroft doesn't want to deal with a soulmate.Harry has been alone for a long time and is cautiously happy when he sees a man with a soulmark matching the one he lost. Both men are a bit paranoid, but hey, perhaps Harry can help protect Sherlock!Mycroft almost always gets what he wants and Harry has no other aim at the moment than getting to know his soulmate, so why not help Mycroft to rule the world?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 495





	1. Chapter 1

His soulmark had always been an inconvenience.

People were annoying enough when they thought they loved someone. Soulmarks just made everything worse. There was no proof that the picture on their arms (or heart when someone had lost their arm) was a sign that persons were destined for each other, but society assumed it was and although there was less pressure now to be in a romantic relationship with your soulmate, it was still expected to treasure them.

Mycroft already had to take care of Sherlock. That was a fulltime job.

He didn't want a soulmate.

They would be an annoyance and a liability.

Therefore he made a life without them. He needed something to occupy his mind, so he took to controlling Britain.

That this was the perfect way to protect Sherlock was merely a perk. At least that's what he told his baby brother.

Sherlock wouldn't appreciate his interference, so he showed little of his efforts to help him.

Britain profitted from his disguise.

Other lives were important and he tried to be a fair ruler.

A lot was invested in the health care system, in the research of treatments. The relations to other countries were stable. The response time of ambulances was steadily getting better. There were almost only drugs of high quality in Britain. The most interesting cases tended to end up with Greg Lestrade.

Sherlock just came first.

–––––––––

His soulmark had always been a comfort.

Someone would love and cherish him. He had a soulmate, so at least in that aspect he was normal. Perhaps, he had thought, they would save him. Later he wished for someone who would see him as himself instead of the Boy-Who-Lived.

For Harry the mark was a sign of hope.

Until the war. Then it became a target.

He was very sure that his soulmate was either dead, not born yet or a muggle. When he was one year old a picture of his soulmark had been distributed in all papers.

Privacy wasn't really a thing for him.

Nobody could prove themselves to be Harry Potter's soulmate, though, so the Deatheaters assumed it must be a muggle. They taunted him with finding his soulmate, with torturing and killing them.

Then Ron, Hermione and Harry were caught. Bellatrix would have loved to carve into a mudblood, but muggles were worse than even witches with dirty blood. She decided to set up a ritual to locate Harry's soulmate. They would be brought to Malfoy manor and wouldn't you like to see that disgusting filth hurt? That they would dare to think they were on the same level than a wizard! How about it, itsy bitsy Potter?

It didn't work.

According to the magic his soulmate was either not born yet or dead already.

Bellatrix was furious.

But there was a target nearby. She first burned out the soulmark on his arm and then on his heart and laughed when he screamed.

They replaced it with the Dark mark and his screams turned into sobs.

When he walked towards Tom Riddle the tears had turned into ice and he embraced death.

Then the old man told him to go back and...

His friends were still there. His family was still there. He could rest later. He could end this war and he would. His people relied on him. They named him their saviour and they needed him.

He would fight for them.

One last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The war had been won for sixteen years when Harry noticed that he hadn't aged.

Wixen only change slowly and the damage of the war made him look a bit older anyway even after he got three meals a day regularly for some time.

But after sixteen years Harry observed that he should have changed more.

He started wearing a strong glamour all the time. Additionally he began to research immortality. Not Horcruxes of course, but alchemy. The philosopher's stone had been created once, surely it was possible to do it again.

Meanwhile he carried on normally. Nobody noticed that he was immortal (a freak), but he had less time to devote to his project trying not to let anyone notice that things had changed.

Head Auror was a demanding job.

At first, after Voldemort's defeat he hadn't known what to do.

It had been Hermione who dragged him to school and who saw to it that he ate and studied and slept. When he got his NEWTS Ron convinved him of joining the aurors.

Work was a welcome distraction in those years. He had to get up to do his job, he had to eat to have enough energy for it, he had to clean and dress himself. Any time he could, he would train or figure out cases.

Because he lived up to his reputation, (of course he did, his job basically was his life, not healthy, but oh well) he was made Head Auror after five years.

He knew the weeknesses and strengths of every Auror. The DA had showed him how to teach others and although he was much harsher now, these weren't children and the war had left everyone a bit colder. When he had been told he should lead a team, Harry started to read about and analyse strategies. As Head Auror he excelled.

The last time Ron and he had played chess, Harry had won, if barely. That really said all that was needed. His friend had been very surprised and then very exited to play with someone who posed a challenge.

He was too late to freeze Ron or any of his other friends in time. Of course he was. Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel had been very talented in alchemy, had been working together and had studied their subject since they had been children devoting their lives to it, while Harry started out knowing nothing and tried to teach himself about it on weekends.

He retired as Head Auror when people started whispering about his age, but he was active as Lord Potter for some time. Then his family died and he wasn't finished. Of course he wasn't.

All of their funerals were beautiful and he grew a tree over each of their graves that matched the wood of their wands. He sat a long time at the last one and contemplated sitting there for eternity.

Rose, sweet little Rose, around ninety now, helped him to get up. She scolded him and spelled a kettle to make tea while laying a soft hand on his shoulder. So like her mother.

The next day he told everyone that he wanted to spent a few weeks in the muggle world. He made himself a new identity there and left about a half of his fortune under his new name with a new face. As young as his true one, but with short blond hair and brown eyes.

He returned to the Wizarding World and faked his own death a few months later.

He stayed in the muggle world for three wizarding generations. He travelled.

When he returned, there were barely any wixen left. The British Wizarding population had always been small and the wars hadn't helped. Nobody wanted to travel there. From what he could tell, most creatures had been either killed or driven off.

Although he had thought he had finished the theory of the philosopher's stone, the practical application took some time and by then it was too late even if he had not been hesistant about giving the Elexir of Live to a stranger.

He was left with a lot of property, buildings, money, books and the task of making sure that the last dragons, dementors, boggarts, unicorns and so on were not seen by muggles.

Harry constructed barriers around all of Magical Britain. The magical part of the island was closed. Then he started to organise things.

–––––––––

This day had been ordinary. Mycroft had prevented a terrorist attack, softly steered the politicians towards voting for a law instead of against it and had lunch with Sophia. Then he had watched the footage of his brother.

Men were sent immediately to install cameras and microphones in the new apartment of theirs, of course.

More important, though, was that Sherlock had apparently taken an interest in one Dr. John Watson. An army doctor who had only been back in Britain for a few weeks. Mycroft would have preferred it if the companion of his brother wouldn't have enjoyed the thrill of danger quite as much as Sherlock, but Dr. Watson would not have been tolerated by his brother otherwise he supposed.

Sherlock had been making less insulting remarks than usual while still showing off his skill and he had accepted Dr. Watson as a roomate. Sherlock liked him.

That was dangerous.

John Watson's credentials weren't bad, but you could only rely on information collected by other people up to a point. Either way, that was not enough to let the man near his baby brother.

Mycroft would have to meet him.

Anthea cleared his schedule for half an hour and arranged for Dr. Watson's transport. Meanwhile he decided on a warehouse, texted the address to Lea and held a lovely conversation with the assistant of the French Prime Minister that would ensure that the request for the new power plant was signed the next day instead of months later.

When Dr. Watson arrived he made himself into a dramatic but vague villain who could easily be reconciled with the figure of a brother taking into consideration that Dr. Watson would find out soon who he was.

John would tell Sherlock and Sherlock would, in his annoyance over Mycroft's behaviour, explain. So besides testing the man's character and loyalty and making a few more observations in person, he could also show just who the man would have to deal with if he hurt Sherlock or didn't protect him adequately. And all without making it a direct threat.

Excellent.

Dr. Watson would also be better prepared for the schemes of criminal masterminds that Sherlock will undoubtedly drag him into.

And if this had scared the dear doctor off then it was better that it happend now.

That was unlikely, but human behaviour never quite followed the rules it should.

Maria, as usual, had fulfilled her job competently and analysed Dr. Watson's behaviour, remained untouchable, photographed his soulmark while making reservations for dinner with the Head of London's hospital.

And Dr. Watson's soulmark was the same as Sherlocks.

Well, that set the stakes much higher than they needed to be.

Especially since his soft little brother _cared._

"Constance, please change the level of Dr. Watson's protction from seven to nine."

"Done, sir."

Soulmarks were a _nuisance._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I accidently posted the first few sentences. So...now it's a very short chapter?

Apparently a nuisance that made his brother happy, though.

He hadn't even discovered Dr. Watson's soulmark yet and was already in a much better mood.

Dragged his companion to the scenes of murder.

For Sherlock that was practically flirting.

Dr. Watson didn't seem to be complaining, at least not seriously. Good.

Since everything was as well as it could be, he allowed himself a short break. There was a nice café on the Gate Street.

He could indulge in some cake.

When he came back, there was a man standing at his car.

Long coat, black hair, not fashionably dressed but not atrociously either, has been in a position of authority long enough to be very confident, stance of a fighter, Sara has gun trained on him, his back is slightly turned, he has noticed it, might still be enough, not military, doesn't stand straight enough, isn't afraid or is trained not to show it, coat conceals much, hands in sight though, not obviously hostile, has noticed...

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mycroft Holmes."

He raised an eyebrow. Well informed, intonation suggest he knows of me, probably not a personal hatred, Estru would have already attempted to snipe him, Yxd would have more people around, Jago has concentrated on negotiating a peace treaty with the Reds, they wouldn't have the time or motivation to set this up, plans have changed at the last minute, psychological analysis, oh Sherlock would never let him live it down if he had become _predictable._

"I'd like to talk to you. Privatly." The man continued.

"Very well. Rose, please drive us to a meeting room."

The stranger smiled at him as they sat into the car and drove away.

Mmpfh.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry had assured that the manors would be preserved, when he had seen to the fields and strengthened the wards he thought about his next steps.

For the moment everything could stay like this. But he had no use for it. The muggle world on the other hand... they had so many problems. The lack of living space, the food shortages, pollution,...

It would be difficult to conceil the origin of huge amounts of food, though, even if he wanted to help. Medicine is tested and in both cases there are compulsory controls.

He had no wish to alter minds for "the Greater Good", so his options were a bit more limited.

He could try diplomacy and reveal magic. Nobody would be able to stop him, but he didn't particularly want to give muggles a reason to start the witch-hunts again.

There was another option.

If he found someone powerful enough, someone bound to keep the secret and someone whose morals he could live with, then he could just talk to them and only them.

Hopefully they would be able to hide this project from the eyes of the public and double check the righteousness of his actions.

Sounded like a good plan.

Now how to find them.

Harry thought for a moment. Then he drew his Elder wand.

"Point me, most suitable to be my contact person."

It spun before settling and Harry smiled.


End file.
